ministryfandomcom-20200214-history
CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W7
Lesson 7 – Vanity Fair Bible Skit This is the first group of the three three rotating groups. This will be followed by the memory verse game in the same group. Props Have some makeshift costumes for Jesus, A Rich Young Ruler, and perhaps a few disciples. This will be completely impromptu and the staff member is the narrator and the kids act out the play. Found in Matthew 19 Parts needed: Jesus Rich Young Ruler Disciples (as many as you need) Narrator: A young man came to Jesus and asked: ‘What must I do to be saved?’ Rich Young Ruler: What must I do to be saved? actors echo any speaking parts Narrator: So Jesus said: “You must keep the commandments.” The young man said: ‘Which ones?’ Rich Young Ruler: ‘Which ones?’ Narrator: So Jesus told him: ‘You shall not murder, you shall not steal, you shall not lie, honor your mother and your father.’ Narrator: The young man said, I have done all these things. What else do I need to do?’ Rich Young Ruler: ‘I have done all these things. What else do I need to do?’ Narrator: Jesus said: ‘You must go sell everything you have and give the money to the poor. That way you will have treasure in heaven. Then, come follow Me.’ Narrator: BUT, the young man walked away when he heard this, for he was very rich. The End Discuss with the kids what went wrong, why the young man did not do what Jesus said, and how hard it is to store up treasure in heaven. But, we must if we are to be saved. Memory Verse: “Do not lay up for yourselves treasures on earth, where moth and rust destroy and where thieves break in and steal; but lay up for yourselves treasures in heaven, where neither moth nor rust destroys and where thieves do not break in and steal. For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also.” Matthew 6:19-21 For convenience sake, we will only learn the last part – verse 21. But by all means incorporate the entire thing into the lesson, unless the kids are very young. Procedure: Type up the verse and glue the page onto a sheet of cardstock. Make enough copies of these to accommodate all the groups. Then, cut the page up into fun puzzle shapes, but that can easily be put back together. Pass out the pieces, and time the kids to see how fast they can put the verse together. Then, have them memorize it as a group, each saying a part, or a word, or all together. If they are super fast, let the group try harder puzzles or different shaped puzzles. In the second group, show the Object lessons. Object Lesson 1: Fake a Cake Preparation: Bake a cake or pie that is utterly disgusting and put in dirty socks, or excess salt, or disgusting things, as long as it is not toxic. Show the kids the cake: “Hey guys, who likes to eat wonderful, gooey, sweet chocolate cake? I baked a special cake for Kid’s Church and I think I’m gonna need some help eating it. Doesn’t it look yummy? MMmmmmmmm I can hardly wait. (Pick a volunteer) Tell me, does this cake look good? Does it make you hungry? (Cut a piece and give to child) Alright, take a bite and tell me how it is. (Hopefully response will be utter disgust) Wow, you didn’t like it? What’s wrong with it? I can’t believe that my cake that looked so good on the outside, was completely disgusting and dirty on the inside. You guys, be careful of things in this world that look good on the outside, but are bad on the inside. The devil will try and trick you. So be careful. And don’t eat any more dirty-sock cake!! (This can also be done with an ice cream cone, and substitute butter or mashed potatoes for the ice cream.) Object Lesson 2: Love is a Commitment Preparation: have a video clip of a Hollywood marriage, or a People magazine featuring some famous marriages. Show the clip or the magazine. “Here are some famous people – do you recognize them? – when they were getting married. They look pretty happy, they are in all the magazines and on TV, and it looks like they spent hundreds of thousands on their wedding day. However, here I have a newspaper clipping of them getting a horrible divorce, not long after their supposed “happy” marriage. But, they looked so good on their wedding day! Their life seemed too good to be true. What happened? Guys, they simply put their interest in material things, in owning the biggest house, in buying the most expensive clothes, and in looking the greatest. However, they never put any time into their relationships or with God, and everything they cared about is empty and meaningless. Don’t let that happen to you – Store up your treasure in heaven, for that’s where your heart will be also. Transition to Large group for Pilgrim’s Progress Story/ Skit Week 7 continued story Back to Pilgrims Progress Home